Juramento inquebrantable
by Naluma5
Summary: Historia dedicada a las lectoras 'de escobas y corazones rotos' La historia de amor entre Emily Williams y Theodore Nott. Recomendado leer primero hasta el capitulo 18 aunque es una historia independiente. Espero sus reviews.


Hola! Como prometí aquí vengo con este one-shot que es el primero que hago. Se lo dedico a todas esas lectoras fieles 'De escobas y corazones rotos' No os recomiendo leerlo si no habéis llegado al capitulo 18 del fic pero allá vosotras :) Espero sus reviews ;)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis es de la gran JK :)

* * *

><p><strong>Juramento Inquebrantable<strong>

Estaba lloviendo abundantemente, algo no demasiado raro en Londres. Un hombre alto, moreno y de complexión fuerte se movía con agilidad por una calle mal iluminada. Sus pies chapoteaban al caminar sobre los charcos pero no parecía importarle.

Se paro en la puerta de una casa destartalada. Parecía que el techo se iba a caer, esa era la impresión que daba si eras un muggle. Alguien con magia podía apreciar la majestuosidad de la construcción. Pico tres vece en la puerta con los nudillos de la mano derecha. Y un ser de poco mas de medio metro le abrió.

-Bienvenido señorito Nott, le estaban esperando.- dijo el elfo.-Pasé al salón.

La vivienda en la que se encontraba pertenecía a los Nott desde hacia años, había ido pasando de generación en generación. Se adentro en el salón que era de grandes dimensiones. Estaba decorado majestuosamente, con muebles de maderas costosas y una gran lampara de lágrimas de cristal que colgaba del centro del techo. En los cómodos sofás se encontraban cinco personas tomando el té. Todas le estaban esperando.

-Siento el retraso- dijo aunque no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

-Siéntate- dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba en la estancia. Este tenia el cabello negro pero ya se le empezaban a divisar múltiples canas.- Bueno ya estamos todos aquí. Sabemos por lo que hemos venido así que no demoraremos mucho lo inevitable.

Los otros acompañantes eran un hombre de cabello castaño, una mujer bella para su edad de cabello moreno con porte elegante y una joven de rosto soberbio, muy bella si, pero su aura tenia algo que hacia temerla. Al lado del hombre moreno había otra mujer tan bien muy bella de tez morena y impresionantes ojos azules.

El joven se sentó junto al hombre que hablaba justo enfrente de la chica, su rostro mostraba que no estaba muy contento por lo que iba a proceder, pero se mantenía callado.

-Aunque la paz haya vuelto y los muggles sigan sin repercusiones, nosotros los puros no podemos permitir perder nuestra estirpe de magos honorables.- dijo el hombre de cabello claro.

-Por supuesto señor McKinnon estoy completamente de acuerdo con su posición. Además mi hijo no puede permitirse mucho tiempo más sin tener descendencia.- el joven arrugó la cara ante la mención, no tenia prisa por formar una familia, recién había cumplido 25 años, quizá en otra época se habría considerado mucho pero el había tenido otras preocupaciones en la cabeza. Había estado encerrado 7 largos años en Azkaban, ni el comprendía como había podido soportarlo. Todo por aquel tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo y que desde un primer momento no había querido.

Se arrepentía, se arrepentía cada día de haber cedido ante los deseos de sus padres. Cada noche tenia pesadillas por los crímenes que había presenciado. Por las noches en Azkaban, no le quedaban ganas de vivir se la habían robado los dementores y las demás se habían ido al salir fuera y ver que realmente no tenia nada ni nadie que le esperara.

-En estos tiempos no te puedes fiar de nadie, y no podemos permitir que ninguna de las dos partes llegado el momento se eche atrás. Ya hemos visto la vergüenza que han sufrido otras familias al rebelarse sus hijos negándose a un matrimonio digno entre familias puras. Además esta unión representara un gran beneficio para los negocios de ambas familias.- volvió a decir el señor McKinnon.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no creo que se opongan los presentes- dijo el hombre moreno mirando al joven duramente a los ojos- Que firmemos esta unión con un juramento inquebrantable.- Por primera vez las damas reaccionaron con sorpresa y miraron a sus respectivos maridos pidiendo explicaciones.

-Eso no es algo con lo que jugar. Es algo muy serio y peligroso lo podríamos lamentar gravemente, nadie aquí quiere que peligre Theodore ni la señorita Mckinnon- dijo la esposa del hombre moreno con ojos suplicantes.

-No hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Mientras los dos cumplan el trato no peligran. Ahora si deben saber que si faltan a su palabra les costara la vida. Yo por mi parte estoy tranquilo por que los Nott somos hombres de palabra. ¿Verdad hijo?

-Si Padre- contesto el joven a desgana.

-Los Mckinnon también cumplimos nuestra palabra cuando la damos-dijo seriamente el otro hombre.

-Pues que así sea. Por favor señorita, hijo, dense la mano y yo procederé a firmar el pacto.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y se dieron la mano agarrándose por la muñeca. Al joven le recorrió un escalofrío al tocar la piel marmórea de la muchacha.

-¿Juráis casaros cuando sea la hora?- preguntó con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

-Lo juro- dijo la chica primero.

-Lo juro- dijo el chico dudando y sin saber que ese juramento seria del que se arrepintiera toda su vida.

Un lazo plateado surgió de la varita y se colocó alrededor de las dos manos.

-¿Juráis honrar a vuestras familias ahora y en todo momento?

-Lo juro.

-Lo juro.

Un segundo lazo surgió.

-¿Juráis hacer todo lo posible para proporcionar descendencia a estas dos honorables familias?

-Lo juro.

-Lo juro.

Un tercer lazo surgió y se ató por encima de los otros dos.

-Muy bien, el juramento inquebrantable queda completado. Creo que la fecha de la boda se puede acordar para dentro de un año y medio dos años a lo sumo.

-Que así sea-dijo el señor McKinnon y agitó su varita, al instante aparecieron 6 copas y una botella de whisky de fuego.- De nuestras mejores cosechas.

-Nosotros nos vamos a llevar bien McKinnon, nos vamos a llevar bien-dijo el señor Nott.

-Que así sea Nott.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

_3 meses después..._

Un hombre muy guapo paseaba por el barrio de South Bank, iba admirando el río Tamesis y es que él pensaba que por muchos años que viviera en esa ciudad no se cansaría nunca de la tranquilidad que le daba dicho río.

Theodore Nott estaba viviendo desde hacia dos meses en un barrio muggle, no por que le gustara si no porque le había dicho a sus padres que estaba de viaje (para no tener que verlos) Necesitaba tranquilidad, pero no se podía separar de su ciudad natal. Por lo que había optado por alquilar un apartamento en el mundo muggle donde estaba seguro que no se encontraría a ninguno de sus conocidos. Debía aceptar que no se estaba tan mal, el único problema que había tenido era el no poder tener un elfo a su servicio y el tener que ir con cuidado cuando usaba magia.

Le gustaba recorrer esos barrios y es que aunque no simpatizara con los muggles debía aceptar de que habían inventado cosas asombrosas para facilitar sus vidas sin magia.

Estaba cansado por todo el recorrido que había realizado por lo que decidió hacer un alto, vio en la esquina de la calle un café y decidió entrar.

Se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo junto a la ventana. Enseguida apareció una señorita para apuntar su comanda.

-Buenos días señor, bienvenido al café del Temesis. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo una voz agradable. Él levantó la mirada y creyó haber encontrado a un ángel. La señorita que le atendía tenia un cabello pelirrojo fuego que le llegaba hasta la cintura, este estaba recogido en una coleta pero algunos rizos rebeldes le enmarcaban la cara. Tenia unos ojos grandes, repletos de pestañas que los adornaban. Era delgada pero con curvas que se le marcaban por debajo del uniforme de la cafetería.

,

-Si, si emmm una cerveza de mantequilla por favor- le dijo y se sorprendió a él mismo al haberse quedado encantado con la belleza de la muchacha. Le sonrió cosa que no hacia sinceramente desde hacia muchos años.

-Perdone, pero no tenemos de eso en cambio le puedo recomendar nuestra gran variedad de zumos de frutas hechos al momento.- dijo la chica amablemente.

-Claro, claro, lo que a ti te parezca me parece bien- dijo el medio atontado.

-¿Algún sabor en especial?

-No, no lo dejo a su elección.

De acuerdo.- Ella se marchó hacia la barra y el se quedo mirándola. Ella se dispuso a cortar las frutas con delicadeza y a introducirlas en un aparato muggle que las licuaba. El no pudo despegar los ojos, cuando ella se apartaba los rizos de la cara, cuando echaba delicadamente el contenido en un vaso,... Ella llego con un vaso con un contenido rosa, en el cual estaba colocado una sombrilla de color azul.

-Aquí tiene-le dijo colocando el vaso enfrente suyo y el diviso que sus manos parecían estar hechas de porcelana- La sombrilla que combina con sus ojos- dijo ella con una sonrisa blanca con perfectos dientes alineados.

-Los suyos son muy bonitos- le dijo Theo. Entonces reparo en la etiqueta que llevaba sobre su pecho donde ponía 'Emily Williams'- Señorita Williams

-A mi siempre me hubiera gustado tenerlos de un color mas claro- respondió ella con sinceridad- Además no me diga esas cosas, me va a hacer subir los colores, puede llamarme Emily, espero ser su camarera a menudo- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y yendo a otra mesa donde un cliente acababa de llegar.

Él dio un sorbo por la cañita saboreando el zumo que la chica había preparado para él, era suave y dulce. Él nunca tomaba cosas dulces, estaba acostumbrado a las cosas fuertes y amargas, como todo en su vida. Pensó por un momento que podría acostumbrarse a las cosas dulces seria un buen cambio. Fue acabando el zumo mientras lanzaba miradas a la camarera. Ella le sonreía cada vez que lo veía mirándola. Cuando acabo se levanto y fue hacia la barra a pagar.

-¿Te gustó?- le preguntó la camarera.

-Sí, la verdad es que estaba muy bueno.- Ella sonrío volviendo a enseñar su perfecta dentadura.

-Me alegro de que te gustara. Si vienes otro día te enseñare otra de mis recetas secretas, también tienes que probar los pasteles- le dijo ella.

El pagó y dejo una generosa propina.

-Muchas gracias Emily.

-Gracias a ti...

-Theodore, puedes llamarme Theo.

-Muchas gracias Theo.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Theodore estaba en su destartalado apartamento. Estaba estirado bocabajo en una cama que seguro había conocido tiempos mejores. Estaba toda deshecha, con manchas de comida que había sido llevadas a la habitación. El resto tampoco estaba ordenado. Montones de ropa estaban por aquí y por allá. Te podías encontrar calcetines sin pareja por cualquier esquina. En fin todo estaba hecho un desastre y eso que con un simple 'fregotego' y un par de hechizos para ordenar se hubiera solucionado.

Theo no había dejado de dar vueltas desde hacia una semana. No se podía sacar a la camarera del café de la cabeza, y no entendía por que. Solo era una muggle, bella, sí, aunque había visto de mejores. Aún así no dejaba de darle vueltas. La verdad es que se moría de ganas por volver, por volver a verla, a ella. Ella que le quitaba el sueño, que si cerraba los ojos podía ver su cabello pelirrojo, su perfecta piel cetrina, su cuerpo delgado y esos ojos, ella era una muggle, no tenia magia, pero Theodore Nott podía decir que había quedado hechizado.

Creía que ni con un 'Obliviate' conseguirían sacársela de la cabeza y es que.. la chica le había calado hondo. Por eso tomó una decisión. La vería una vez más, solo una y así se quitaría ese deseo que tenia encima y que no podía saciar.¿Que podía cambiar una simple visita a un café?

Se vistió con un tejano, se puso unas converse negras que aunque estaban desgastadas seguía siendo tan cómodas como el primer día y una camisa negra de manga larga. Se peino el pelo, se afeito, se puso loción y colonia, se miro una vez y otra vez al espejo y solo entonces salió por la puerta. No entendía porque se había arreglado tanto para ir a tomar algo, pero así había sido, seria por que era un Nott. A los Nott les gustaba causar buena impresión.

Cogió un autobús que sabia que dejaba cerca de la cafetería, la verdad es que se había adaptado fácilmente al mundo muggle. Después de un no muy largo trayecto lo dejaron a unas dos manzanas del local. Iba caminando tranquilamente y mirándose de reojo en todos los escaparates que había. Cinco minutos después llegó a su destino. Abrió la puerta y la campanilla que había arriba sonó con un suave repiqueteo. Se dirigió a la misma mesa dónde se había sentado la vez anterior y esperó. Pronto llegó una muchacha de ojos azules y rubia con el pelo por la barbilla.

-Hola señor, bienvenido ¿Que desea?-de repente se sintió furioso ¿dónde estaba Emily?

-Perdone, ¿no se encuentra aquí su compañera Emily Williams?

-Oh, en estos momentos no, ella tiene un descanso de media hora para comer pero supongo que estará en los bancos de enfrente del río, los que están justo aquí delante.

-Muchas gracias- dijo y se levantó.

-Perdone ¿No quiere nada?

-Em, no, necesito encontrar a su compañera, en otro momento.-dijo y salió por la puerta dejando sola a la rubia.

Se encontró de frente una escaleras que bajaban a la orilla del río. Habían unos pocos árboles plantados, y también un puñado de bancos donde poder sentarse a descansar y observar la hermosura del río.

Y entonces la vio, estaba sentada en uno de los bancos a su derecha. Llevaba una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros blancos poblados por pequeñas pecas, Llevaba el cabello pelirrojo completamente suelto, este caía como un manto de fuego por toda su espalda. Vestía unos jeans ajustados que realzaban su figura y una deportivas de colores vivos.

Estaba tirando migas a los pájaros que la rodeaban, ella parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta se fue acercando, hasta que ella notó su presencia.

-Creí que no volverías- le dijo ella con cierto tono de reproche.

-Pues creíste mal- le contesto de vuelta.- ella se hizo a un lado dejando un hueco para el en el banco. Después puso en sus manos un puñado de migas.

-Siempre suelo venir aquí a la hora de comer. Es un lugar muy relajante.-Nott opinaba que así era. Pues no hacia mucho frío pero corría una brisa agradable. No había más ruido que el de los pájaros cantando y pocas personas se acercaban a pasear por allí. Además las vistas eran hermosas.

-Puedo entender por que.

-Sabes eres un poco extraño- le dijo ella.

-No eres la primera que me lo dices.

-Pero me caes bien. Me das buenas vibraciones- dijo ella con una sonrisa que el no tardo en responder.

-Debo volver al trabajo. Mi descanso esta por finalizar.-le dijo ella- Acabo a las ocho mi turno si quieres puedes pasarme a buscar...Y te mostrare un Londres que seguro tú nunca has conocido.

-No te andas con rodeos ¿no?

-He ido aprendiendo que los rodeos no son buenos, prefiero decir las cosas directamente así no hay malentendidos. Además ¿Que tienes que perder?Hoy es viernes y seguro que no tienes un plan mejor que pasar la noche con una guapa chica ¿Que dices?

-Que sera un placer esperar a que termine tu turno con otro de tus deliciosos zumos de frutas. Le dijo el con una sonrisa. Los dos subieron las escaleras y entraron al café. El optó por sentarse en la barra esta vez y ella entró a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de los trabajadores. Dos minutos después salió con el uniforme y la coleta hecha.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- le pregunto ella con tono de profesional.

-Lo que tu quieras- le dijo el embobado por su sonrisa.

Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a preparar algo pocos minutos después el lo tenia servido delante.

-Batido de frutas silvestres- dijo ella .

Pasaron la tarde hablando. Ella iba atendiendo a los pocos clientes que llegaban. Y dos batidos cuatro zumos y tres horas después se encontraban fuera cerrando la persiana del local.

Ella se sacudió las manos y lo encaró.

-Muy bien señorito ¿Donde quiere ir?

-Yo voto por ir a cenar algo, uno no puede sobrevivir a batidos y zumos. Además tu también debes estar muriendo de hambre- como respuesta recibió un gruñido de parte de las tripas de la chica. Como iba diciendo es mejor que vayamos a comer algo.

-¿Con tu coche o con el mio?

-Yo no tengo coche.

-¿Y eso?

-No se conducir.

-Ah, bueno en ese caso iremos con el mio.- Avanzaron por un par de calles y se detuvieron enfrente de un coche de color blanco bastante viejo y con más de una abolladura.- Lo compré de segunda mano-dijo la chica tratando de justificarse. Abrió el coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras que apartaba las cosas para que el pudiera ponerse en el de copiloto.

Encendió el motor y comenzó a sonar una música ensordecedora a un volumen capaz de dejarte sin tímpanos . En un cuarto de hora llegaron a un pequeño restaurante.

-Will hace las mejores 'fish&chips' que te puedas imaginar- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Entraron en el restaurante que todo y ser pequeño era acogedor y familiar. Se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías y esperaron a que vinieran a tomar les el pedido. La cena paso entre conversaciones insustanciales y alguna que otra pregunta personal.

-En que institución estudiaste- le preguntó ella.

-Ehh,... estuve internado en un colegio de los 11 a los 17 en Escocia- le respondió, al menos no había mentido.

-¿A que te dedicas?

-Dentro de unos años me encargare de los negocios familiares. ¿Y tú?

-Yo ahora mismo estoy trabajando para poder pagar los estudios de la universidad, estoy estudiando derecho.

-¡Oh! ¿Te gusta la justicia no?

-Si, es que no soporto a las personas que se creen que están por encima de otras ni a aquellas que cometen delitos- de repente se alojó un nudo en el estomago de Nott al sentirse identificado entre ese grupo de gente no soportable.

-Ya...-dijo el bajando la cabeza. Pronto volvieron a cambiar de tema y la cena siguió amena mente. Rieron mucho y descubrieron que tenían algunas cosas en común no muchas ya que personas de mundos diferentes que conocen poco del otro no pueden tener mucho en común. Pero a su manera congeniaban.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando volvieron a subir al coche después de un largo paseo. La noche era fresca pero se estaba a gusto, y mas cuando te gusta la compañía. Él le fue indicando donde debía dejarlo, ella le llevo hasta la puerta de casa. Los dos se bajaron del coche y se quedaron mirándose en la puerta del apartamento.

-¿Quieres pasar?-le preguntó Nott.

-No, es muy tarde ya.- Le contesto ella- Mañana trabajo en el café- le dijo con una sonrisa. Y entonces se acerco y le dio un beso suave en los labios.- Buenas noches, me lo he pasado genial.

-Yo también – dijo él. Ella comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso y de el saco un bolígrafo. Le agarró la mano izquierda y le subió la manga de la camisa. Entonces se paró él no se había dado cuenta ya que solo tenia ojos para ella. Pero entonces lo vio al descubierto, el tatuaje, ese tatuaje.

-Vaya, tienes un tatuaje ¿Tiene algún significado?- Él ya se había bajado la manga y parecía no estar contento con que ella hubiera visto esa parte de él.- Lo siento solo quería apuntarte mi número.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo él y le dio el brazo derecho- Ya te lo contare otro día, digamos que si pudiera ese tatuaje es una de las cosas que querría borrar-dijo él.

Entonces la cogió de la mano que recién acababa de apuntar y la acerco a él. Se quedo mirándola a los ojos pensando que toda oscuridad tiene un rayito de luz y sin duda esa chica para él era una luz cegadora. Y la besó, esta vez mas profundamente, la chica no tardo en responder le con ganas.

Cuando necesitaron respirar ella le miró ruborizada. A su parecer estaba adorable. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se montó en el coche diciéndole adiós con la mano. Y así desapareció por el final de la carretera dejándolo a él en un apartamento muggle vacío. Pensando en ella.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba saliendo de su piso. En su cabeza solo podía pensar si él la vista ria en el café. Desde el primer momento que lo vio le había gustado, además de ser un chico guapo le transmitía seguridad y madurez. Toda la semana anterior se había estado preguntando si volvería y cuando lo vio ayer no pudo evitar sentirse afortunada. Pasó una noche mágica junto a él. Cogió el coche y pronto llegó al café que no estaba muy lejos de casa y entonces lo vio allí sentado junto a la persiana, esperándola.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

Pasaron los días, luego las semanas, y finalmente los meses. Los dos notaban como poco a poco se iban enamorando el uno del otro. Él la visitaba todos los días en el café y luego salían a pasear o iban a cenar, un par de veces fueron a la piscina en verano. En fin pasaban los días juntos y cada vez se les hacia más difícil el tener un día sin verse.

Los dos se encontraban en la cama del piso de Emily, ella le hacia cosquillas en el brazo izquierdo que el ya no le ocultaba.

-¿Cuando me contaras que significa?

-¿Por que lo quieres saber?

-Curiosidad.

-Prometeme que no saldrás corriendo cuando te lo cuente, esperaras hasta el final.

-¿Por que tendría que salir corriendo?- No sabia si debía contarle esto, el sabia que había parejas de muggles y magos, de ahí habían salido los mestizos pero no sabia cual seria la reacción de ella.

Además era algo que no había hablado nunca con nadie.

-Como puedo explicarte esto...- dijo el con un suspiro. La verdad es que confiaba en Emily como nunca había confiado en nadie y no sabia como se quedaría si ella le daba la espalda. Quizás nunca se recuperaría- A ver... yo no soy como tú, no me interrumpas, hay un grupo de personas que tenemos... habilidades especiales.

-¿Habilidades especiales?-dijo ella con incredulidad.

-Magia- ella se levanto indignada de la cama y lo miró con furia.

-Si no querías contármelo esta bien, pero no hace falta que te rías de mi-le dijo y se dispuso a salir por la puerta de la habitación. El cogió su varita del bolsillo de los pantalones que estaba tirados en el suelo. La agitó y cerró la puerta antes que ella pudiera salir. Ella se giró y lo miro con sorpresa en la cara. Comenzó a tirar de la manivela pero la puerta no cedió ni un milímetro.

-Solo la puedo abrir yo, así que siéntate y dejame que te explique.- Ella se sentó obedientemente y intento decir algo, pero no encontró su voz- Luego te devolveré la voz, es para que no me interrumpas. A ver hay un grupo de gente que tenemos magia, tenemos colegios de magia, un sistema legislativo, tiendas,... Somos como un mundo paralelo justo en frente de las narices muggles, la gente muggle es la gente como tú, gente sin magia. Yo provengo de una antigua familia de sangre puras, significa que nadie de mi familia se ha casado nunca con una persona muggle. Pero en mi mundo hay gente mestiza con un padre muggle y uno mago o hasta hijos de muggles que tienen magia. Hace unos cuantos año hubo una amenaza en nuestro mundo, un mago tenebroso quería someter a los muggles y a los magos que venían de ellos. Yo tenia 16 años cuando mis padres me obligaron a unirme a la causa. Y eso es lo que representa el tatuaje, lo que soy, o mejor dicho lo que fui. Un nerd racista cegado por las ideas elitistas de unos padres que solo querían protegerse a ellos mismos. He pasado siete años metido en una prisión, jurándome que no cometería los mismos errores que ellos, sabiendo que me había equivocado- él levantó la vista y la miró, en los ojos de la chica pudo ver miedo- Te juro que he cambiado ya nos soy ese chico de 16 años asustado. Tu me has hecho cambiar, cuando te conocí vi como de equivocado estaba, tu eres la prueba de ello, yo no os considero inferiores ahora puedo verlo claro. Pero comprenderé si no confías en mi y no quieres volver a verme...- Comenzó a ponerse la ropa y cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta ella le agarro del brazo y se señalo la garganta.

-Perdón-dijo, agitó la varita y ella recuperó su voz.

-No me importa lo fuiste si no lo que eres. No puedo asegurar que me haga a la idea pronto-le dijo- pero seguro que tu puedes ir respondiendo mis preguntas. Yo te acepto con todo igual que espero que me aceptes a mi- le dijo y le dio un beso en el antebrazo izquierdo justo encima de la marca- No la puedes hacer desaparecer, y habrá recuerdos que nunca salgan de tu mente. Pero tienes que tener una reserva de buenos para que te hagan ver que en esta vida todo no es blanco o negro.

-Tu eres mi luz- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos- Te quiero.- Lo había pensado muchas veces pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo.

-Yo también te quiero-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y así se quedaron por un largo rato abrazados, transmitiéndose el uno al otro tranquilidad.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

Estaban en Mayo. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Theo le había contado a Emily sobre su procedencia cuando llegó una lechuza a su apartamento, toda iba genial entre ellos, seguían teniendo una buena relación y Emily aunque curiosa se lo había tomado bien, de vez en cuando hacia preguntas sobre su mundo y cosas por el estilo. Se quedó extrañado ya que hacia más de un año que no mantenía correspondencia con ningún mago. Cogió la carta y vio que llevaba el sello de la familia Nott grabado, eso solo aumento su preocupación.

_Estimado hijo:_

_Tengo el placer de comunicarte que tu enlace nupcial con Cassandra McKinnon ha sido datado el día 10 de diciembre a las 12 horas en la mansión de verano de los McKinnon. Deberá estar el día 8 para su preparación._

_Atentamente, tu padre._

No podía creer que lo había olvidado, o que lo había querido olvidar el caso era que el estaba prometido y que si faltaba a su palabra lo pagaría con la muerte. No podía irse sin más, no quería irse. Si con alguien se quería casar era con Emily pero si se casaban el moriría. ¿Por que tenia que ser esto tan injusto? El la amaba a ella como nunca había amado a otra persona , pero el juramento estaba hecho, y no había forma de volver atrás.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

Emily se encontraba en su apartamento vistiéndose para salir. Se estaba colocando un jean cuando este no lo entraba, y es que se había engordado estas semanas, era raro por que tenia más apetito que nunca de repente le entró una nausea y tuvo que correr al lavabo para no vomitar en la alfombra. Era raro por que ella no era una persona que vomitara a no ser que estuviera muy enferma. Fue a coger su mochila y su agenda se cayó. La agenda estaba abierta por la pagina por donde anotaba las datas de su menstruación, la verdad es que no la había revisado ese mes. La miró fijamente y vio que le tendría que haber venido hacia ya una semana. No podía ser, no podía estar embarazada. Esto no entraba en sus planes. Se sentó en la cama y se echo las manos a la cabeza, una cosa estaba clara se lo tenia que decir a Theo, ella no podría cargarlo todo ella sola. Él la entendería.

..::..::..::..::..::..

Se encontraban en el apartamento de Theo, este estaba mucho más ordenado y limpio que al principio. Los dos estaban entados en un sofá tomando un refrigerio.

-Te tengo que decir algo-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Tú primero- dijo Emily nerviosa sin dejar de tocarse las manos.

-Esto... Tu sabes que mi familia es muy tradicional-dijo él ella asintió con la cabeza ya que se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones.- Bueno pues para mantener el estatus de sangre pura, algunas familias hacían, y todavía algunas hoy hacen matrimonios de conveniencia- a Emily no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación- Hace dos años, antes de conocerte mis padres me prometieron. Yo no quería, pero no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Como mis padres sabían que a lo mejor llegado el momento me echaba para atrás me hicieron hacer un Juramento inquebrantable.

-¿Y me dices ahora que estas prometido?-dijo ella- Niégate, no te pueden casar en contra de tu voluntad.

-Ya me gustaría poder negarme pero esas es la función del juramento, si el 10 de diciembre no me caso moriré.

Ella se quedo pasmada, era mucha información para asimilar de golpe. No podía ser, ¿Como le iba a decir ella ahora que estaba embarazada? ¿Como iba a permitir que se quedara junto a ella si él moriría? Es más ella estaba segura de que si le decía que ella estaba embarazada el no se querría ir de su lado. No podía decírselo. Lo quería, lo quería demasiado, y es cierto que lo quería a su lado y no junto a otra, pero no lo quería ver muerto. No podía permitir que el muriera. Eso le desgarraría el corazón. Solo la idea le había hecho comenzar a sacar lagrimas por los ojos. Era injusto. Ella no había hecho nada malo para que el destino la tratara tan mal. Y entonces lo supo, el no se podía quedar mucho más a su lado o descubriría que esperaba un hijo suyo. No podía ocultar una barriga y más cuando se pasaba el tiempo vomitando.

-Esta bien, no puedo permitir que te quedes a mi lado si tu vida corre peligro, pero te pido que salgas de mi vida ya. Hazlo ahora que estoy segura por que luego quizás no pueda evitarlo- El cogió su cara entre sus manos y la besó, la beso con toda su alma su corazón y todo él. La beso con pasión con ganas con tristeza con furia. Por que sabia que seguramente ese iba a ser su último beso ella tenia razón como más pasaba el tiempo mas difícil se les hacia separarse.

-Te amo. Y siempre te amaré.

-Yo también te amo.- Ella se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo por la puerta. Cuando escucho que esta se cerro rompió en sollozos. No podía conducir así, así que se fue caminando. No paraba de hipar, las lagrimas gruesas le caían de los ojos. Caminó y caminó y no sabia si fue su subconsciente o que fue lo que la llevo hasta el banco donde se habían visto por segunda vez, allí donde ella estaba tomando su descanso. Se sentó y lloró hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas. No supo en que momento se quedo dormida.

Por su parte Theo seguía en su apartamento, o lo que quedo de él. Cuando ella se había marchado empezó a pagarlo con los muebles hasta que el cansancio le venció. Era injusto ¿Que acaso el no había pagado ya todos sus pecados? ¿Por cuantas cosas más tendría que pasar? Lloró, lloró como un niño cosa que hacia muchos años que no hacia. Lo que no se perdonaría nunca es el hacerle daño a ella, a el único rayito de luz que había entrado por su ventana y que sus padres con una cortina se habían ocupado de tapar. Entonces se acordó de que ella tenia que decirle algo, pero supongo que ya no importaba.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Emily notó como los rayos del sol le daban en la cara, cosa extraña ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir con las persianas bajadas. Abrió los ojos y vio el río Tamesis al amanecer, era precioso, el cielo esta teñido de un color Anaranjado. Y entonces recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, quiso llorar pero no le quedaban lagrimas que derramar. Y entonces se dio cuenta que todo eso no era bueno para la criatura que llevaba en interior. No podía ser una irresponsable por que ya no solo estaba ella si no que eran dos. Dejo el banco sin mirar atrás y volvió a casa con el pensamiento de que seria una gran mamá para el niño o niña que llevara dentro.

**..::..::..::..::..**

_10 de diciembre_

Estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar. Lo habían tenido preparándose casi dos días, no había visto ni a la que iba a ser su futura esposa, aunque poco le importaba ya le podrían haber puesto un trol que le hubiera hecho la misma gracia. No podía dejar de pensar en Emily y es que aunque no la había vuelto a ver desde ese día, el la tenia presente, soñaba con ella. En fin no la olvidaba.

-Señor Nott es la hora debe salir..-Le dijo uno de los elfos de la familia McKinnon. Salio por la puerta y se encontró en un gran salón dónde debía haber unos 400 invitados, y es que a su madre siempre le haba gustado preparar grandes fiesta y no había podido dejar pasar la ocasión.

Recorrió el largo pasillo y se quedo junto al altar. Se escuchaba música. A los cinco minutos entro Cassandra McKinnon acompañada por su padre y las damas de honor. El padre se la entregó y fueron hasta el altar juntos. El veía pasar las cosas como si fuera una película, como si el solo fuera un mero espectador.

-Magos y brujas estamos hoy aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Theodore Nott y Cassandra McKinnon. Yo llevare a cabo esta ceremonia por los poderes que Merlín el más grande mago de la historia me ha otorgado.

La ceremonia fue larga y tediosa. De reojo vio como algunos de los niños mas pequeños se habían quedado dormidos en sus sillas. Pensó que ojala el también pudiera dormirse.

-Ahora procederemos a la unión de varitas.-dijo. Cassandra y Theo cogieron sus varitas y las pusieron cruzadas como la tradición mandaba. El sacerdote toco con la punta donde las dos varitas se tocaban.- ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar ante esta unión?- Theo miro a atrás a la puerta quizás con una última esperanza de que Emily apareciera por la puerta, se sintió estúpido ya que era imposible- Muy bien, entonces por el poder que me ha sido otorgado les declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.- Era extraño que el primer beso que se daría con la persona que en teoría tendría que compartir toda su vida fuera delante de 400 personas y el sacerdote que les acaba de casar. Fue automático, apenas un leve roce de labios, y se separó de ella como si quemara. No podía evitar pensar que estaba engañando a Emily.

Después vino una gran celebración, todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando menos él. En cuanto pudo se escabullo aunque sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que salir y encarar la realidad. Aunque mejor tarde.

**..::..::..::..::..**

_26 de Enero_

Emily estaba sentada en el sofá, tenia los pies hinchados a causa del embarazo. No podía más, el niño o la niña pesaba como el demonio y se movía y daba patadas a cada rato. No dormía mucho por lo que estaba cansada y se pasaba todo el día aburrida por que en su estado no podía salir mucho de casa.

Estaba viendo un programa en la televisión cuando se noto mojada, miro hacia abajo y vio que había agua en el sofá y en el suelo. Lo comprendió de inmediato, había roto aguas. Se comenzó a poner nerviosa por lo que intento controlar su respiración. Cogió la mochila en la que tenia preparada su ropa y la del bebé, la había preparado como le habían indicado en el hospital. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y cogió el teléfono. Marcó el número de la oficina de taxis para pedir uno ya que en su estado no podía conducir. A los 15 minutos este llegó. Se subió al taxi y le indico como llegar al hospital.

Cuando llegaron se bajó y pagó. Entro en el hospital y les dijo que había roto de aguas y estaba de parto. Le preguntaron un par de cosas más que ella respondió con el nerviosismo típico de una primeriza. Le hicieron sentarse en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a un pasillo.

-¿Esta esperando a alguien? ¿El padre de la criatura?- Ella negó con la cabeza. Y no pudo evitar pensar donde estaría ahora Theo ¿Estaría con su mujer? Eso no le debería importar, pero la verdad era que le importaba. Y mucho. Pero las cosas habían venido así y le tocaba apechugar. Luego la ingresaron en una sala donde había mas mujeres de parto, solo había una cortinas separando unas de otras por lo que cuando pasó pudo ver como muchas tenían a sus pareja, padres, madres, amigos, familiares,... acompañándolas. Ellas no estaban solas. Ese sentimiento le causo algo de pesar y entonces recordó que ella tampoco lo estaba. Eran ella y su bebé y no les iba a hacer falta nada más, ellas solas se bastarían y saldrían adelante como leonas.

Estuvo 10 horas de parto por que al principio le costo dilatar, pero luego a la hora de empujar saco fuerzas de donde no las había y empujó, empujó hasta divisar una cabeza llena de pelos pelirrojos.

Era su bebé.

-Ha sido una niña- dijo la enfermera. A Emily se le saltaban las lágrimas, por supuesto que saldrían adelante, ahora tenia una razón por la que luchar. La verdad es que no había pensado nombres pero cuando la enfermera se la entregó en sus brazos este salió solo.

-Hola Amy, shhhhh, mamá ya esta aquí, vamos a salir adelante princesa. Te lo prometo.-Le dijo y depositó un beso en la frente de la neo nata-Eres preciosa. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño.- La niña estuvo perfecta tuvo el peso, la medida,...todo excelente y es que era fuerte como su madre. Pronto las dos estuvieron listas para salir y se marcharon a su hogar.

**..::..::..::..::..**

_2 meses después..._

Theo estaba sentado en su despacho comprobando unos papeles de su negocio. Al parecer todo estaba en regla. Se toco el puente de la nariz y se restregó los ojos. Cuando llegaba a su casa lo único que hacia era encerrarse en el despacho y continuar trabajando. Bastante tenia con compartir la habitación por las noches con la arpía. Entre Cassandra y él nunca habían muestras de afecto a no ser que estuvieran en público, y aún y así estas eran muy escasas. Si bien habían intentado tener un primogénito todavía no lo habían conseguido. El cada vez se sentía peor. Su vida al lado de Cassandra era todo lo contrario a con Emily, ella era el mas oscuro agujero negro. El demonio en persona, le gustaba criticar, disfrutaba del dolor ajeno,... No podía soportarla. Por eso cada mañana al despertarse y verla en su cama se acordaba de Emily. ¿Como habría sido su vida con ella? ¿Como seria estar casado con la persona de la que estabas enamorado? El seguro que no lo sabría.

Alguien abrió la puerta de sopetón. Cassandra ¿Quien si no? Nadie era tan maleducado de entrar sin pedir permiso. Lo extraño es que parecía contenta. Llevaba una sonrisa plasmada que a el lo único que le provocaba eran escalofríos.

-Lo conseguimos- dijo ella.

-¿El que conseguimos?

-Estoy en cinta.- El no lo podía creer sin dudas esa era la mejor noticia que le podían haber dado.-he pedido mañana cita con el sanador, no te preocupes no tienes que ir. ¡Ah! Les he dicho a los elfos que te vas a quedar en la habitación de invitados. No te importa ¿no?- No espero su respuesta si no que desapareció dando un portazo, la verdad es que seria más feliz sin ella, de eso no había duda.

**..::..::..::..::..**

_9 meses después..._

Theo se encontraba en San Mungo. Cassandra se había puesto de parto y él era el único que estaba allí. Los familiares habían considerado más importante cumplir con sus compromisos de noche vieja. Hacia más de seis horas que estaba dentro y el solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien. O en todo caso que el bebé estuviera bien.

Pasaron dos horas más que a él se le hicieron eternas. Los sanadores y medimagos iban pasando por delante sin comunicarle nada. Y entonces la puerta se abrió. Por ella salio un medimago vestido de blanco, como todos los demás.

-Señor Nott- le dijo. El se levantó de golpe al ver que iba dirigido a él- No se preocupe, las dos están plenamente saludables. Su mujer ha tenido una niña. Puede pasar a verlas si lo desea.

Nott entro por la puerta que había salido el medimago. Allí se encontraba la señora Nott con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos.

-¿Como estas?- le dijo el por educación.

-Bien, toma cogela.- le dijo ella de mala manera- Es una niña.

-Lo sé.

-Debería haber sido un varón.

-Da igual, yo creo que es una princesita preciosa- Le dijo, y era de verdad un bebé muy bonito, tenia la piel de un color rosado y su cabello era negro. Tenia una nariz pequeñita.-¿Has pensado algún nombre?

-Se llamara Alyssa. Alyssa Nott.

**..::..::..::..::..**

_3 años después..._

Emily estaba esperando en la puerta de una guardería muggle. Sonó el timbre y pronto los niños empezaron a salir. Amy no tardo en salir, tenia ya cuatro añitos y estaba regordeta. Ese día llevaba dos coletas pelirrojas. Ella corrió a abrazar a Emily.

-¡Mamá! Te extrañé.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Como pasaste el día?

-Bien...- dijo ella con un puchero.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- le pregunto Emily con preocupación.

-Es que... Taylor se metió conmigo...

-¿Y eso por que mi amor?

-Por que el dice que no tengo papá por que no me quería y se fue...-Dijo ella con otro puchero y soltando una lágrima que pronto Emily limpió con su pulgar. A veces los niños eran crueles, y se herían unos a los otros sin compasión alguna.

-Escuchame bien cariño- le dijo levantando le la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos- Tu papá se tuvo que marchar por que no tenia otra opción, pero escuchame, estoy segura de que si te hubiera conocido te querría tanto como te quiero yo. Y yo te quiero muchísimo- dijo haciéndole cosquillas- Así que princesa, no escuches a los niños tontos que no saben de lo que hablan y sé siempre tu misma. No importa lo que los demás digan.- La niña sonrió mostrando un montón de pequeñitos dientes blancos. Y de repente sus coletas empezaron a botar sin que nadie las tocara- Emily se quedo sorprendida ante ese suceso tan raro, la verdad es que a veces pasaban cosas inexplicables alrededor de Amy.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Theo estaba sentado en un sofá de uno de los salones de la casa. Cuando oyó que unos pasos se acercaban.

-¡Papá!- dijo una pequeña Alyssa- Te informo que hoy he ido a casa de Ashley.

-Que bien cariño ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí, pero venia a decirte que Ashley tiene más muñecas que yo- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sin duda la niña había sacado el carácter de la madre.

-No te preocupes cariño cuando pueda te llevaré al callejón diagón a comprar más.

-Eso espero. Si no me enfadare- dijo ella y salió de la sala. Poco después entró Cassandra que estaba otra vez embarazada . Estaba de tres meses.

-Supongo que Alyssa te contó que hicimos una visita a los Zabinni.

-Sí, algo me dijo.

-Pues la señora Zabinni me enseño unas túnicas de premamá de madame Malkin,

-Le prometí a Alyssa que iríamos al callejón Diagón esta semana, puedes acompañarnos si gustas.

-De acuerdo, ¡Ah! A los Zabinni les han dicho ya que va a ser un varón. Lo llamarán Acrux. ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres saber ya el sexo del bebé.

-No, prefiero esperar.

**..::..::..::..::..**

_6 meses después..._

Theo estaba en San Mungo ya que Cassandra volvía a estar de parto. Llevaba ya 15 horas metida allí. El estaba en la sala de espera con Alyssa que había pedido, suplicado ir. Ella descansaba sobre sus brazos dormida. Así hasta parecía buena pero la verdad es que era todo un demonio, la chica cada día encontraba formas de portarse mal.

Entonces salio un sanador sudando y con cara seria.

-El parto se complico, las dos están fuera de peligro pero estuvieron a punto de morir madre e hija. Desde ya le comunico que por la salud de su señora lo mas responsable seria que evitaran tener más hijos. Puede entrar a verla.

Theo entro a la habitación donde se encontraban su señora y su segunda hija. Esta descansaba sobre una cuna mientras que Cassandra ya consciente le daba la espalda.

La niña era preciosa, más aún que Alyssa. A él se le saltaron las lágrimas al verla y no tardo en cogerla.

-Hola amor, eres lindisima ¿Lo sabes? Papá ya esta aquí...¿Cassandra has pensado ya un nombre para ella?

-Me da igual, ponle el que quieras.

La verdad era que el no había pensado ningún nombre. No era muy bueno escogiéndolos. Entonces pensó en los nombres de las mujeres más importantes de su vida. Alyssa... en la vida le pondría el nombre de su madre , ni el de nadie de la familia... ni de la familia de Cassandra... Emily... El nombre vino a su cabeza como un rayo. Si había otra mujer importante en su vida esta era Emily, la primera persona en la que pensaba cuando se levantaba y la última cuando se acostaba. La mujer que había amado por encima de todas las otras.

-Hola Emily, si princesa, Emily Nott. Ese sera tu nombre.

**..::..::..::..::..**

_8 años después..._

Era Junio, y en Londres hacia una calor considerable. Emily estaba en su apartamento cuando alguien picó a la puerta. Eso le extraño ya que nunca recibían visitas.

Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un hombre de su edad, algo rechonchete y con cara de buena persona.

-Buenos días señora, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom- se presentó ofreciéndole una mano que ella aceptó.- Si fuera tan amable de dejarme pasar. Vengo a explicarle que su hija Amy Williams ha sido aceptada en una prestigiosa escuela.

-Mamá ¿Quién es este hombre?- dijo una Amy de 11 años, con el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta.

-Con suerte tu nuevo profesor- le respondió el hombre. Emily dejo pasar al chico que se sentó en uno de los sofás. Ella pronto volvió con dos tazas de café.

-Le escucho.

-No ha notado que a veces alrededor de Amy pasan cosas que no pude explicar.-Ella entonces pareció reaccionar. Theo se lo había contado, como a los 11 años la gente con magia entraba en una escuela. Ella ya había notado que su hija tenia 'habilidades especiales' pero siempre había tenido la esperanza de que fueran cosas suyas.

-Viene de un colegio de magia-le dijo ella. Y el se quedo impactado por la seguridad de su afirmación- Mi hija es una bruja.

-Sí, así es. Y vengo a decirle que ha sido aceptada en Hogwarts la mejor academia de magia.

-¿Que soy una que?-dijo Amy saliendo de detrás de una puerta.

-Una bruja, tienes poderes mágicos.

-Como... ¿las hadas?

-Mas o menos- le respondió Neville con una sonrisa.

El señor se pasó toda la tarde explicando que estudiara en Hogwarts, como debían comprar las cosas de la lista que le había dado, cosas sobre el mundo mágico. Algunas veces respondía Emily, cuando eran preguntas que ella misma le había hecho una vez a Theo.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Era uno de setiembre, muchas familias caminaban de allí para allá en la estación de King's Cross. Emily llevaba cogida a Amy de la mano y con la otra arrastraba un carrito donde llevaba el baúl con las cosas de la niña. Neville les había explicado como debían pasar la barrera para llegar al vagón 9 ¾ . Se sorprendieron cuando vieron la maravillosa locomotora escarlata. No quedaba mucho para que el tren salieron por lo que se las apañaron para subir el equipaje al tren y se despidieron con muchos besos y abrazos.

En el otro lado una niña de cabello negro las observaba. Ella también entraba ese año y había venido acompañada por su padre su madre y su hermanita de ocho años Emily.

-Papá... ¿Por que yo no puedo ir?- pregunto la pequeña Emily.

-Dentro de tres años cielo.- dijo Theodore Nott.

-Yo quiero ir ahora.

-Pero no puedes enana.

-¡Tu callate!- le dijo la pequeña que no se llevaba nada bien con la mayor- O si no te pegare un chicle muggle en el pelo- dijo ella entre risas.

Sonó el aviso de que pronto iba a salir el tren de la estación así que Alyssa se subió al tren.

Emily Williams ayudo a subir a Amy. Pronto en tren se marchó y mirando justo al frente a Emily le pareció ver a Theodore. Pero no podía ser. Seguro que se lo había imaginado.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Q_uerida Mamá:_

_¡Hogwarts es maravilloso! Es gigante y todo es precioso. La comida es deliciosa. Y las clases super interesantes. Me pusieron en Gryffindor donde los leones valientes. Estoy encantada. Hice cuatro amigos, son todos chicos pero no importa. Se llaman James Sirius, Fred, Lorcan y Lysander (Los dos últimos son gemelos ¡No los puedo distinguir! Y Fred y James son primos.) Todos se conocían de antes de aquí por que al parecer sus padres eran amigos o algo así. Todos quedaron en Gryffindor conmigo. También hay una niña insoportable que no para de meterse conmigo. Su nombre es Alyssa pero no te preocupes, James me salvo de ella así nos conocimos._

_Te echo mucho de menos._

_Besitos, Amy Williams._

* * *

><p>Bueno creo que ya es suficiente si queréis saber como acaba la historia y que pasa entre Amy y Alyssa deberéis leer 'de escobas y corazones rotos' en serio no os lo podéis perder! Palabra de merodeador. Muchos besitos chicas y espero vuestros reviews ya que estas 18 paginas me han costado mucho y quiero saber vuestra opinión.<p>

Nos leemos, Naluma5


End file.
